truly, madly, deeply
by teatart
Summary: It's the night before Maya and Lucas' wedding and they have a talk about doubts, love and their future.


Someone was in the kitchen.

Lucas Friar opened his tired eyes to find a body missing from the left side of the bed. He heard a faint groan come from the kitchen before something hard hit the counter. One look at the bright white moon out the window told him that he probably got an hour or two of sleep before his fiancée, Maya began making noise.

His feet walked against the cold hardwood floor until they stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. The sight made him smile; it was Maya with her blonde hair thrown up into a messy bun and flour on her cheek. She was wearing one of his button downs that he hated on him but loved on her.

The kitchen was a disaster though. There was flour all over the counter, an open bag of sugar some sticks of butter, a big wooden spoon and a large silver mixing bowl. His fiancée continued to whisper things under her breath as she tried to clean some of the flour off the counter.

She threw the flour in the garbage and went back to the mixture in the silver bowl. A mixture that looked the exact opposite of appetizing. Only when Maya lifted her head to push stray hair out of bed face, did she see him.

"What are ya' doing?" Lucas asked as her cheeks tinted pink. He made his way over to her after she backed away from her baking station.

"You're gonna laugh at me." Said Maya softly. Her tall fiancé smiled before dipping his head and planting a kiss on her pouting lips.

"Try me." He said against her mouth.

"I was trying to make your mom's muffins. But I couldn't remember the recipe, so I tried looking up some that sounded similar but then we didn't have the right measurements for the ingredients. And my damn hair keeps falling in my face." She banged her head against his chest as it rumbled with laughter.

"Since when do you bake? I thought you hated cooking because of how society makes it sounds like a 'domestic duty'".

"I do hate cooking. But I was kind of desperate."

Lucas tilted his head, bemused. We could've just gone out to McDonalds or something if you were hungry or I could've made you something." Maya shook her head though.

"The reason I tried baking wasn't because I was hungry."

"Then what?" His fingers were gently making circles in her hips as he tried relaxing her.

A throaty groan escaped her lips before she blurted, "I couldn't sleep, I know I made a mess. Everything with the wedding has been so stressful and the thought of being married tomorrow kept making me anxious," A look of worry flashed on his face but she caressed his cheek reassuringly, "It's not that I don't want to marry you, Lucas. Because I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you but..."

"But what?" He questioned.

"But we're so good like this, we get to go out and do fun stuff. People who get married just sit at home and resent each other. I don't want to become that with you. I don't want our lives to be boring."

Lucas offered her a smirk, "I highly doubt that life with you could ever get boring."

"Still, we're getting married tomorrow, the whole husband and wife thing. That all happens in less than 24 hours." Her small hands were clutching his shirt tightly as she seemed to be taking interest in the color of it by the way she was staring at it and not him.

"Are you scared because of what happened with your parents?" Lucas asked softly.

"It's just that, we don't know if we're going to feel like this forever. You could always go and find some-" His lips cut her off as they crashed into hers roughly. His hands cupped her face and held her to his lips as if she would slip away if he let go.

Lucas pulled away breathing heavily, "Don't. I would never do that. Not to you, I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I do," Maya looked up at him with her blue eyes, "It's just that, we can't predict the future, Lucas. You don't know what you'll want five years from now."

"I know what I want now. And I want you, you shouldn't have to worry about later. If you do then you won't be able to enjoy right now and I have faith in us. I love you, Maya Hart."

She analyzed his face before cracking a smile and pecking his lips, "And I love you, Lucas Friar." The two embraced before Lucas' emerald eyes found the baking disaster that was his kitchen.

"You really did make a mess."

His bride to be slapped his arm playfully, "Oh, shut up."


End file.
